


Imagine The 50 States (With Territories)

by MissCinnabonRoll



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Ask The States, Ask The U.S. Territories, Gen, Matchups, OCs - Freeform, Q&A, Scenarios, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2018-12-13 15:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11762496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCinnabonRoll/pseuds/MissCinnabonRoll
Summary: Hello! Here you can request headcannons, scenarios and asks for each of the fifty states and the territories of America! I might include the American micronations (don't worry, they'll be adults in this book) if asked ^^. Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

Rules:

• You can request up to 4 characters for scenarios and 5 for headcannons.

• Be creative with your requests. They don't always have to be about romance. 

• Please do not hate. Let's keep things friendly. ^^

• Please be specific with your requests.

• Keep the s/o gender neutral and use they/them pronouns when requesting.

• You can ask characters anything that comes to mind. (Ex: Hobbies, favorite food, clothing style, etc.)

• If I find a request that makes me uncomfortable, I'll tell you.

• I deeply apologize if you expected a state to be a specific gender. These are only my opinions.

• Sometimes I will do ask memes for these characters.

• I accept:  
\- Polyamory relationships  
-Angst  
\- Soulmate AUs  
\- AUs from Hetalia that you can think of  
\- Comfort requests (If you're feeling down, it's okay to request for this ^^)

• I will not accept:  
\- Rape/ Non-Con  
\- Mental Disorders or Suicide  
\- Hardcore BDSM or anything that seem painful/uncomfortable  
\- Abuse  
\- Incest (I'll make sure to tell you which states/territories are related and which ones aren't.)

Match-up Requirements  
For the match-ups here's what I'll need for them:  
\- Gender (I accept all genders alike.)  
\- Sexuality (This is really important for this.)  
\- Personality (Tell me a bit about yourself.)  
\- Hobbies/Interests (What do you mostly like to do?)  
\- State? Territory? Or both? (Which would you prefer to be matched up with?)

I'll put in the characters in the next chapter. ^^


	2. Character List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are all the characters in which you can request headcanons, scenarios, or asks with their s/o. Sorry if someone of them are not the gender you expected them to be.

Characters: 

States  
Alabama   
Human Name: Ethan  
Physical Age: 20  
Gender: Demiboy

Alaska   
Human Name: Daria  
Physical Age: 23  
Gender: Female 

Arizona   
Human Name: Davis  
Physical Age: 19  
Gender: Male

Arkansas   
Human Name: Michael   
Physical Age: 21  
Gender: Male

California  
Northern   
Human Name: Daniel   
Physical Age: 24  
Gender: Male  
Looks:

Southern   
Human Name: Camila   
Physical Age: 24  
Gender: Female

Colorado   
Human Name: Vale  
Physical Age: 19  
Gender: Male

Connecticut   
Human Name: Nathaniel   
Physical Age: 21  
Gender: Male

Delaware   
Human Name: Steven  
Physical Age: 21  
Gender: Male

Florida   
Human Name: Jasper   
Physical Age: 25  
Gender: Male

Georgia   
Human Name: Isabella   
Physical Age: 21  
Gender: Female

Hawaii   
Human Name: Nalani   
Physical Age: 26  
Gender: Female

Idaho   
Human Name: Grayson   
Physical Age: 19  
Gender: Male

Illinois   
Human Name: Tyler  
Physical Age: 20  
Gender: Male

Indiana   
Human Name: Andrew   
Physical Age: 21  
Gender: Male

Iowa   
Human Name: Nora  
Physical Age: 18  
Gender: Female

Kansas   
Human Name: Vivienne  
Physical Age: 18  
Gender: Female

Kentucky   
Human Name: McKenzie   
Physical Age: 19  
Gender: Female

Louisiana   
Human Name: Evangeline  
Physical Age: 22  
Gender: Female

Maine   
Human Name: Ava  
Physical Age: 22  
Gender: Female

Maryland   
Human Name: Sebastian   
Physical Age: 21  
Gender: Male

Massachusetts   
Human Name: Benjamin   
Physical Age: 23  
Gender: Male

Michigan   
Human Name: Chloe   
Physical Age: 20  
Gender: Female 

Minnesota   
Human Name: Maxwell   
Physical Age: 20  
Gender: Male

Mississippi   
Human Name: Sawyer   
Physical Age: 22  
Gender: Male

Missouri   
Human Name: Trenton   
Physical Age: 20  
Gender: Male

Montana   
Human Name: Beau   
Physical Age: 19  
Gender: Male 

Nebraska   
Human Name: Knox   
Physical Age: 19  
Gender: Male

Nevada (Utah is his only blood relative)  
Human Name: Dominic   
Physical Age: 20  
Gender: Male

New Hampshire   
Human Name: Jackson   
Physical Age: 21  
Gender: Male

New Jersey   
Human Name: Julia  
Physical Age: 21  
Gender: Gender Fluid

New Mexico   
Human Name: María Alejandra   
Physical Age: 24  
Gender: Female

New York   
Human Name: Nicholas   
Physical Age: 22  
Gender: Agender

North Carolina   
Human Name: Pheobe   
Physical Age: 22  
Gender: Female

North Dakota   
Human Name: Garrett   
Physical Age: 19  
Gender: Male

Ohio   
Human Name: Kyle   
Physical Age: 21  
Gender: Male

Oklahoma   
Human Name: Easton  
Physical Age: 22  
Gender: Male

Oregon   
Human Name: Gabriel   
Physical Age: 22  
Gender: Demiboy 

Pennsylvania   
Human Name: Rebecca   
Physical Age: 21  
Gender: Female

Rhode Island   
Human Name: Henry   
Physical Age: 22  
Gender: Male

South Carolina   
Human Name: Mary Margaret   
Physical Age: 22  
Gender:

South Dakota   
Human Name: Gavin  
Physical Age: 19  
Gender: Male

Tennessee   
Human Name: Caleb  
Physical Age: 22  
Gender: Male

Texas   
Human Name: Dustin   
Physical Age: 24  
Gender: Male

Utah   
Human Name: Ruby  
Physical Age: 20  
Gender: Female

Vermont   
Human Name: Cédric   
Physical Age: 23  
Gender: Male

Virginia   
Human Name: Grace  
Physical Age: 23  
Gender: Female

Washington   
Human Name: Brooke  
Physical Age: 19  
Gender: Demigirl 

West Virginia   
Human Name: Evan   
Physical Age: 19  
Gender: Male

Wisconsin   
Human Name: Autumn   
Physical Age: 21  
Gender: Female

Wyoming   
Human Name: Harper  
Physical Age: 16  
Gender: Female

Capitals  
Providence, RI   
Human Name: Charlotte   
Physical Age: 20  
Gender: Female

Washington D.C.   
Human Name: Travis   
Physical Age: 17  
Gender: Male

Territories   
Puerto Rico   
Human Name: Mateo  
Physical Age: 25  
Gender: Male

American Samoa   
Human Name: Fetū   
Physical Age: 19  
Gender: Female

U.S. Virgin Islands   
Human Name: Raymond   
Physical Age: 22  
Gender: Male

Federated States of Micronesia   
Human Name: Tulpe   
Physical Age: 26  
Gender: Female

Marshall Islands   
Human Name: Langidrik   
Physical Age: 26  
Gender: Male

Palau   
Human Name: Sueleb   
Physical Age: 22  
Gender: Female

Northern Mariana Islands   
Human Name: Chamorra   
Physical Age: 26  
Gender: Female

Guam   
Human Name: Guifi   
Physical Age: 22  
Gender: Male

Navassa Island   
Human Name: Agewe   
Physical Age: 21  
Gender: Male  
Looks:

Bajo Nuevo Bank   
Human Name: Leopold   
Physical Age: 21  
Gender: Male

Baker Island   
Human Name: Kenneth   
Physical Age: 19  
Gender: Male

Howland Island   
Human Name: Cheyenne   
Physical Age: 19  
Gender: Female

Jarvis Island   
Human Name: Derrick  
Physical Age: 19  
Gender: Male

Johnston Atoll   
Human Name: Preston   
Physical Age: 19  
Gender: Male 

Kingman Reef   
Human Name: James  
Physical Age: 19  
Gender: Male 

Midway Islands   
Human Name: Reese   
Physical Age: 18  
Gender: Female

Palmyra Atoll   
Human Name: Summer  
Physical Age: 19  
Gender: Female 

Serranilla Bank   
Human Name: Paula   
Physical Age: 22  
Gender: Female 

Wake Island   
Human Name: Francisco   
Physical Age: 22  
Gender: Male 

Exceptional Micronation   
North Dumpling Island   
Human Name: Samuel  
Physical Age: 18  
Gender: Agender


	3. Matchup #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by @Lux  
> Sorry if it seemed like it took long.

Can I have a matchup?  
Genderfluid  
Panromantic asexual  
My friends say I'm sweet and shy  
I really like dragons, plants, dogs and space.  
(Idc if I'm matched up with a state or territory)  
  
Results:  
  
Ohio  
  
Kyle is a very blunt and petty state. However, he knows when to hold his tongue. He would never want to hurt you, so he's careful with what he says. If something slips out, he'll immediately apologize. He loves your sweet and shy personality and thinks that it makes you cute, but won't really admit it. He would take you out to the space station, being a space nerd and all, showing you everything. If anyone were to hurt your feelings, he would step in and cuss the people out in a heartbeat.  
  
  
  
  
Hope this is okay. ^^


	4. NorCal At The Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from @Anethesia  
> Can I request a weird little scenario where California frequently visits children's hospitals and talks to the kids in there when they don't have any visitors? Either is fine. 
> 
> I hope you like this and I deeply apologize for the long wait!
> 
> Word Count: 638

Daniel stood in the room and stared down the hallway. He would usually come around the children's hospital to visit some of the kids that didn't have anyone to come see them. He had a soft spot for kids and thought they were more easier to make friends with than people his age. Their presence was just calming to him and they manage to make him smile while most adults just intimidate him or they come off as too strong. Children were full of curiosity, which he was happy to give information to when they asked questions.

He started to walk down the hall, searching through it and the names that the doors had. He came to a stop at the fifth door on the left side and slowly opened it. Daniel peeked in the room to make sure if anyone was in there. Sure enough, a girl around the age of 9 was sitting at her bed, looking out the window. The Californian had been frequently visiting this certain patient for about three months already. He gave little taps at the door to signal that he arrived, not wanting to just barge in without making himself present. The girl turned to him and immediately smiled.

“Hey Dan.” She greeted. Dan, as well as Danny, was a nickname she gave him over the course of the visits. Though, she did ask Daniel if he was comfortable with her calling him this. He was touched that she asked him this and couldn’t say no.

Daniel gave a slight wave and small smile before approaching the girl. “Hello Anne.” Anne was also a nickname (sort of) since her name was Anne Marie. He would sometimes call her Annie or Anna as well. 

They’d have nice conversations here and there and he would move her wheelchair around the park that was nearby. Anne was paralyzed from the waist down and there would be times where she vented out her feelings of wanting to walk. Daniel actually once held her arms to keep her standing up since she wanted to walk. Of course, she couldn’t, but she appreciated his support.

Overall, Daniel loved the children in the hospital and did his best to spend time with each one equally. There have been losses there and he cried each time. He would always have a photo of the passed child and put it in a book with their info, likes and dislikes, and just their overall info. He would do this because he felt that was a good way of keeping their memory alive; them having no family to pass it on. The hospital allowed him to have a wall dedicated to those children who tried their best to hold on longer. He respects that wholeheartedly. 

He gently patted Anne’s hair. “You all are special children.” He told her softly as she giggled.

“You always tell us that Dan.”

“Well, someone has to be that person to tell you all that. You guys… I can see myself in you guys. I want to be that voice telling you that everything is okay, the rock that keeps you grounded, and the friend that pushes you to be the best you can be.” A tear rolled out of his left eye and he quickly wiped it away. “To tell you the truth… I didn’t have my parents around growing up, so I guess… I don’t want you guys feeling like you are alone in the world.”

Anne was silent with tears streaming down her face, but she was sad. On the contrary, she was touched that Daniel would do all this, the visits and chats, to keep them all happy. With no words, she embraced the man. She repeated thank you’s to him as he returned the hug and a smile grew on his face.


	5. Ohio VS Alabama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from @Lux   
> Since i got matched up with Ohio and I live an Alabama, could you do a scenario where they're fighting over me?
> 
> Again, sorry it took so long to get to this request. I've been doing my best to try to be active as I can. Just hope you like this! ^^
> 
> Word Count: 596

“Hello sweetie, how are ya doing?”

You looked up at Ethan, smiling softly. “Doing well, thanks for asking.”

“Say I was wondering... “ The man rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “Hope it ain’t no trouble asking you to join me for lunch. I’m cooking.” He gives a sweet smile.

“Of c-” “(Y/N)!” Someone had cut you off before answering. There was Caol, running up to you guys.

“Oh Caol, what’s up?” As you looked at the Buckeye State, you didn’t notice Ethan glaring at him. He was clearly upset that the other state had interrupted you two, especially when you were about to answer to his request.

“I would like to take you to the gardens to just take a nice relaxing walk. That alright?” Caol asks, giving off a small smile. Ethan flinched slightly and directed his attention to you for your answer.

“O-Oh… I’m really sorry Caol. I was going to go with Ethan for lunch. Maybe we can go next time?” You fiddled with your fingers, hoping he wouldn’t be upset about your answer.

Ethan seemed to be pleased with the results, but it was short lived when the Ohioan chuckled. “Don’t worry. Still… is it alright if I join you two?” He purposely gave a pleading look, like a puppy would when they desperately wanted attention. That cheeky little devil knew you couldn’t resist it and smirked at Ethan when you gave in.

“Sure! I hope it’s not much of a bother to you Ethan.” You looked at the said man and of course, he couldn’t say no to you, despite the fact he can clearly see Caol trying to taunt him that you might favor him more.

“No problem at all sugar!” He replied with a grin. Although he was cussing out on the inside and will remember to chew the Ohioan out later when you’re not looking. “Let’s go then, shall we?”

To Ethan’s surprise, things went extremely smoothly, but was still on guard with Caol. He knew the man was up to something that involved you. The three of you were currently in his home, eating his famous fried catfish. You had dismissed yourself to use the restroom, which meant that left the two states alone.

“Oh god your cooking is so fatty…” Caol groaned as he pushed his plate away from him. This caused Ethan to glare at him. How dare he insult his food! 

“Why’d you come then? I already know you don’t eat much of our foods because of you dislike of them. We’re related after all…”

“Oh, you know why I’m here. So, I’ll let you off with a warning and tell you to back off.” His expression grew serious as he spoke out the last words. “I’ve known (Y/N) for a while and they’ve treated me with respect and no criticism. I really enjoy her company.”

“They’re too much of a sweetheart to have a rude prick at her side. I bet you haven’t shown them your true colors yet.” Ethan smirked as his brother sputtered, trying to find a comeback to counter with, but you came back to the table. Ethan gave a smile that Caol surely knew was fake. 

“Hope I didn’t miss anything while I was gone.” You said to the two states.

“Of course not. Ethan and I were having a lovely chat.” You were happy with his answer and continued to eat, unknown to you that a mini war had started for your affections. The question will stand: Who exactly will you choose in the end?


	6. Tumblr Account

Just wanted to let you all know that I have a Tumblr account for this and accept requests from there as well. Also, I'll be adding whatever I have there to here.

Here: @imagine-the-50-states


	7. Groups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a list of groups states are in based on region. This is another way you can request by just stating the region of states for requests.

**Pacific Northwest**

Washington, Oregon, NorCal, SoCal + Alaska Hawaii

**Mountain West**

Montana, Idaho, Wyoming, Nevada, Utah, Colorado, Arizona, New Mexico

**West North Central**

North Dakota, South Dakota,Minnesota,  Nebraska, Iowa, Kansas, Missouri

**East North Central**

Wisconsin, Michigan, Illinois, Indiana, Ohio

**West South Central**

Oklahoma, Arkansas, Texas, Louisiana

**East South Central**

Kentucky, Tennessee, Mississippi, Alabama

**Middle Atlantic**

New York, Pennsylvania, New Jersey

**South Atlantic**

Delaware, Maryland, West Virginia, Virginia, North Carolina, South Carolina, Georgia, Florida

**New England**

Maine, New Hampshire, Vermont, Massachusetts, Rhode Island, Connecticut

**Great Lakes**

  
Illinois   
Indiana   
Michigan   
Ohio  
Wisconsin

  
**Great Plains**

  
Iowa  
Kansas   
Minnesota   
Missouri   
Nebraska   
North Dakota   
South Dakota

  
**Four Corners**

  
Utah   
Colorado   
Arizona   
New Mexico

  
**Deep South**

  
Texas  
Louisiana   
Alabama   
Mississippi   
Georgia   
Arkansas   
South Carolina   
Florida


	8. Middle Atlantic Pet Peeves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just pet peeves that these three have.

New York  
• Absolutely HATES it when people whine about their problems out loud for others to hear  
• People who get offended easily/ People who are extremely defensive  
• People smoking in the workplace or in front of children  
• When people are late or make HIM late (gets to the point where he'll shove people to get to work on time)  
• When people walk incredibly slow or just downright stops in the middle of the sidewalk  
• Parents not having their kids clean themselves after eating (extremely against having a kid touch any of his things with sticky hands)  
• People beeping for no reason  
• Passive aggressive behavior and just people who bottle up what they want to say (He doesn't hold back on his thoughts and just thinks people who are not fully honest and keep to themselves are unnecessary to talk to. He likes conversations with honesty which makes him feel like people are actually comfortable with him.)  
  
New Jersey  
• Hates it when people chew gum obnoxiously loud  
• Children trying to act like they're better than others (Sometimes she wants to dropkick them.)  
• When couples show too much affection in public.  
• Attentionhores in general  
• When people interrupt too much  
• Easily butthurt people  
• When someone's dog barks and the owner doesn't silence them  
• Obnoxious chewing  
• When people bust out singing like they're at a concert/musical  
• Having the back of her shoe stepped on  
• Parents that don't call their children down when having a tantrum  
  
Pennsylvania  
• People clapping at the end of a movie  
• Making negative comments on a book/movie that they haven't even read/watched  
• People being hypocritical  
• When people bash on other's opinions  
• Hearing music without headphones on  
• Disturbance in libraries/ public places  
• People chewing their nails  
• Mocking accents  
• People who attempt to touch exhibits in museums  
• Straight up taking a bit out of Hershey bar instead of breaking it off the lines  
• People dragging their feet as they walk  
• When someone can't take even the slightest bit of criticism (I personally hate these type of people.)


	9. Family Trees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The full family trees on who is related to who.

Hello everyone! Today in this chapter,  I will be showing you all who each state is related to. I hope you understand that this is just my own opinion based on what I've read and learned. If you have any questions, don't be shy to comment! ^^  
  
England  
\- **Massachusetts**   
   -- **Rhode Island** and **Connecticut** split from his land   
\- **Virginia**  
   -- **Kentucky** and **West Virginia** split from her land   
\- **South Carolina**  
 **\- North Carolina**   
   -- **Tennessee** split from North's land  
\- **New Hampshire**  
 **\- Maryland**  
 **\- Georgia**  
 **\- Pennsylvania**  
 **\- Oregon**   
   -- **Washington** split from his land and later **Idaho** and **Montana** were split from that land  
  
France  
\- **Acadia** (who is around just how Prussia is    despite not representing who they used to be; she stays at Louisiana's house)  
   -- **Maine** split from her land  
\- **Louisiana**   
   -- **Missouri** and **Mississippi** split from her land  
        --- **Kansas** , **Nebraska** and **Arkansas** split from Missouri's land while **Alabama** split from Mississippi's land  
               ---- **Colorado** split from Kansas' land   
\- **Quebec** (not a state,  I know but this is important)  
   -- **Vermont** was part of her land  
   -- **Ohio** split from her land and **Indiana** was born after a while   
        --- **Illinois** and **Michigan** were split from Indiana's land  
                ---- **Wisconsin** split from Michigan's land  
                          ----- **Minnesota** and **Iowa** were split from Wisconsin's land  
  
Mexico  
\- **SoCal** , **NorCal** , **New Mexico** and **Texas** came from Mexico's land  
   -- **Arizona** was split from New Mexico's land  
  
Netherlands  
\- **New York** (New Netherlands), West and East Jersey   
   -- West and East Jersey merged together to become **New Jersey**  
  
Spain  
\- **Florida**  
 **\- Puerto Rico**  
  
Sweden   
\- **Delaware** (New Sweden)  
  
Russia  
\- **Alaska**  
  
States who don't seem to have a country caregiver   
\- **Utah**  
    -- **Nevada** came from Utah's land  
\- **North and South Dakota** (are speculated to have been raised by their native tribes)  
\- **Oklahoma** (was raised by the tribes of his land)  
\- **Hawaii** (oldest one in the country, and ex ancient you can say)  
\- **Wyoming** (although America has raised her since her birth so she's his sister)


End file.
